Within Temptation
by luneara eclipse
Summary: In a search for the truth, a woman discovers her husband may not be who she thought he was. The world's only consulting detective is the only one she can trust to not only find her brother-in-law, but to free her from her husband's lies. Slow building Sherlock/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Within Temptation**

**A/N: Title was taken from the band **_**Within Temptation, **_**and based off of the Benedict Cumberbatch film **_**Wreckers**_**. I only own my characters I created and the alterations to the **_**Wreckers**_** original plot. Face Claims for the characters at the end of the chapter.**

**This will be rated M for language, some violence, and detailed death.**

* * *

**CH1**

The rain was the perfect cover. No one would notice a person walking down the street with their head down and a hood from their coat pulled up. When one needed to be invisible, the rain was their best ally.

A thin figure quickly walked up to the door of 221B Baker Street and raised a slender fist-hesitating for only a moment before giving the door three hard raps. The figure desparately fought the urge to look around frantically, knowing it would call suspicion, and instead pretended to look towards the cafe next door. The glass gave a reflection of the street to the figure while it made the person appear to look inside-as if to determine whether or not to go in.

The door to 221B opened to reveal an elder woman, "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr Holmes, I may need his help if he is not too busy." The figure, now identified as a woman from her voice, replied.

"Come on in dearie. He and Dr Watson are upstairs. Would you like a cup of tea? I'm Mrs Hudson by the way." The elder woman smiled and took the woman's coat to hang by the door.

"Oh, no thank you Mrs Hudson. I don't want to impose and it would be a waste of not only your time but of your tea if he turns down my case." The woman bit her lip, "I'm Helena."

"Right this way dear." Mrs Hudson smiled and led the woman up the stairs and stopping at a door. The elder woman knocked before opening it and slipping her head inside, "Sherlock you've got a client. What happened to my bloody floor?!"

Helena followed Mrs Hudson inside the flat and saw a large burn mark on the hardwood floor. She faintly heard the woman telling someone that it would be put on their rent as she looked about. Her eyes landed on a tall, thin man in a suit sitting on the sofa looking bored. His eyes were a mix of blue and green, the blue being most dominate. They reminded her of another pair of blue-green eyes but the ones in her mind had more green. It took all of Helena's will not to break down into tears again.

"If you're here because you think your husband is cheating, then go away. It's too boring. Besides he probably is, judging by your clothes." The man on the sofa, now identified as Sherlock Holmes, sneered. Helena glanced down at her long-sleeved, navy thermal shirt under her maroon v-neck shirt and baggy jeans.

"I already know about his cheating. I'm not here for that-"

"Then what is it? We're busy." Sherlock huffed.

"Sherlock!" Another voice snapped causing Helena to flinch slightly before turning to see another man. He was close to her height with sandy blonde hair and a kind, older face. "I apologize for him. I'm John Watson. Please take a seat Miss-?"

"Mrs Hardwick, Helena Hardwick." She answered, sitting down in the offered armchair, "I'm here trying to find my brother-in-law."

"He disappeared?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Three months ago...I-I don't...can't...I'm sorry." The dam finally broke and Helena felt tears falling down her face. She pulled her kerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes, "Been crying on and off since he vanished."

"And you want us to find him safe and sound? He's most likely already dead." The consulting detective mused.

"I know. I just want to find him, alive or dead, no matter what. If he's dead then he deserves to be burried by those that love him." Helena responded, "Mr Holmes, I'm not asking for a miracle. I just need to know where he is. Then I can leave without worrying about him. Please...he's the only one who has ever been honest with me since my marriage."

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning?" John suggested.

Helena nodded, "Three years ago I met my husband, Nathan, when he saved me from being mugged. I guess it was the '_White Knight Effect_' because I fell hard and fast for him...

* * *

_Helena looked at the large house with wide eyes. She never thought she would be married and buying a house within two years of meeting the man she would fall in love with. She looked at her husband, a smirk and amusement in his brown eyes just behind his glasses. He raised a thick dark eyebrow._

_"I take it you like it?" He grinned._

_"I love it!" She squealed, jumping into his arms and kissing him, "I love you! I love this house! I love that we'll fill it with children!"_

_"Now darling, we still need to fix this place up a bit." Nathan managed to interject between the kisses his young wife gave him._

_"So? We'll have all our lives!"_

_They began to fix up the old house, patching the walls and rewiring the electricity. Within six months into their third year of marriage, nearly all of the rooms were done. Nathan worked as a professor at the local college and Helena worked at the post office. It was not a job she greatly enjoyed, having been a veterinarian in the city, but after moving to Lincoln, there wasn't a need for another vet._

_Helena was just getting home from doing the shopping when she saw a handsome man standing on their doorstep. Nathan was due home any minute, and the thought of confronting the man, who looked well-muscled, alone frightened her. She decided to stall as long as possible until her husband arrived._

_"Excuse me, sir, may I help you?" She asked standing five feet from him._

_"Hi! You must be Helena, I've heard quite a bit about you. You're even prettier than I imagined. Nate sure is a very lucky-lucky guy!" The man grinned._

_"Th-thank you sir, but who are you?" Helena frowned._

_"I'm so sorry! Of course you wouldn't know me, we never met. I hope you got the wedding present at least. If you didn't then I guess Nate tossed it in the rubbish when he saw it was from me. Holds a grudge that one. Never forgave me for running away." The man rambled, "Damn! Sorry, again, for rambling. I'm Liam...Nate's little brother."_

_"Oh...Oh! Liam-yes-Nathan's told me about you! I don't recall him telling me that you were coming. He said you send him a text once every other month but that was it." She said, lowering her guard only slightly. Nathan had told her about him and told her the rumors to his departure: he unknowing slept with an underage girl that said she was eighteen, he stole money from the church collection, he attacked and brutally beaten his former teacher, and the most horrible one being that he pushed his mother down the stairs killing her._

_"I send him more than that, but I don't blame him for deleting most of them. I did just up and leave in the middle of the night. So anyway, is he going to be home soon?" Liam bit his lip._

_Before she could reply, the tell-tale sound of Nathan's Jaguar were heard as he pulled up to the house. He got out rather quickly and walked over to his wife._

_"What's going on?" He fixed a hard, unreadable look on his wife._

_"Hey big brother." Liam nodded, "Long time no see."_

_"Liam? My God, Liam!" Nathan smiled and pulled his little brother into a hug, "When did you get back? Where were you this time? Cambodia?"_

_"Cairo in Egypt. My last text was from Cambodia. I just got in last night and heard you moved back to Lincoln. I hate to ask but-"_

_"Of course you can stay. It'll be nice to have my brother here. We have a lot to talk about."_

_Over the next three months Helena and Liam became close. He was like a brother to her. He protected her from the leers and innuendos from Nathan's close friend, Paul; he helped her around the house and allowed her to vent her thoughts to him; and he kept her secrets and doubts. _

_There was a negative side to it all. Within two weeks the brothers were constantly fighting, some even escalating to violence making Helena step in to stop it. It affected their relationship as well. It seemed like Nathan was pulling away from her. One morning, after he left for work, she was tossing his shirts into the washing machine when she saw a stain on the collar of his light blue button-up. It was a mark from pink lipgloss. Helena felt a stab of betrayal. She knew for a fact the lipgloss wasn't hers; but how could he? She thought he loved her. When she told Liam, he didn't seem shocked._

_"That's how much of a git he is. Bastard is never happy with what he has. Nate would rather be married and have something on the side then stay faithful to a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman. I don't blame you if you leave him. He doesn't deserve you." Liam said, looking into Helena's eyes._

_She blinked back the tears and leaned forward, intending to kiss him but he turned away. Confused she asked, "What is it?"_

_"I'm sorry, but you need to know...I'm gay. That's why I ran six years ago. I left before Nate could find out and kill me. I know the rumors about me, but that's not me! That-all of that-was Nate."_

_"Wh-what?" Helena gasped._

_"He was horrible after dad died. Blamed everyone. It was as if he thought he could make everything perfect and no one would look down on him. He used to beat the hell out of me if I so much as had a wrinkle in my shirt. He would scream at mum if she didn't clean right. He-he was a monster. He stole money from the church and blamed me. Who wouldn't believe the perfect brother? He knew that girl was only fifteen when he was twenty but it didn't stop him. He wanted everything to be perfect, I was terrified when I realized I was interested in men. I knew he would kill me. That night, he and mum got into a row. She was going to kick him out. She had been talking to someone on the phone who told her to stand up to him. Nate got mad...no one ever went against him. He screamed at her as she began to walk down the stairs, she was screaming back. I-I-I heard...I heard him slap her and next thing I knew I was hearing something large falling. I ran out of my room and saw her...her neck was broken. Nate stood there staring at her all calm. I ran back to my room as he slowly called for help, got my shit and ran like hell while he was busy."_

_"My God, we need to tell somebody!" She hissed in a whisper._

_"No! Helena, please, I'm still afraid of what he could do. I'm more afraid for you! I can't risk him hurting you. Don't tell him you know. Just pretend, for a little while while I think." Liam suggested. He and Helena never noticed Nathan entering the house at that moment hearing just the last part of his brother's words._

_"Think what?" She asked._

_"Think of a place to go. I want you to come with me. We can go anywhere! See Peru, walk the Great Wall, visit Paris!" Liam smiled, "Anywhere."_

* * *

"Nathan confronted me that night about we were talking about. I just told him Liam wanted to take me travelling since I never left the country before. I said that Liam's stories of the places he'd been to sounded wonderful. Nathan believed me; but two days later Liam was gone. Some of his stuff was still at the house so I know he didn't leave on his own. My husband said that Liam was disturbed-that he was a pathological liar and loved to manipulate people. He then admitted that a student of his tried to seduce him but he put a stop to it."

"Did you believe Nathan?" John asked, causing Sherlock to roll his eyes.

"I-I did. I didn't see a reason to doubt him, especially when he confessed about the girl. He said she seemed so distraught over it...he was afraid for her safety and told her academic advisor to see her to counseling. Apparently the girl went home and killed herself. Slit her wrists in the bath. We find out in the paper the next day." Helena sighed. "But lately Nathan seemed to be on edge, even aggressive if I so much as said hello to people at work. Mostly the men."

"So you think he was jealous and assumed Liam was trying to steal you away; therefore he caused Liam to vanish and tried to fill you with enough doubt to stay with him?" Sherlock drawled.

"I know it sounds far-fetched, but my heart tells me that Nathan did something. I want to leave him, but if Liam is still alive and is being kept somewhere I don't want to risk him suffering Nathan's wrath." Helena blinked back a new wave of tears, "I remember Nathan didn't seem to care about the girl when he saw it in the paper...like he knew she was dead. I think he did something about it. They said she looked like she was put in the position she was found in."

"Possible multiple homicides, possible kidnapping, and a history of violence. We'll take the case!" Sherlock smirked.

* * *

**Face Claims**

_**Helena: Christie Romano**_

_**Nathan: Zachary Quinto (think of his character Sylar/Gabriel Gray from Heroes with the glasses and slight nerdy look)**_

_**Liam: James Marsden**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If there was anything that didn't make sense then please let me know, or if anyone was out of character. I accept annonymous reviews and constructive criticism. I won't lash out if you say there was something you didn't like, but I will ask how I can make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read the last chapter; even if you didn't review, the fact that you read it is greatly appreciated. Again please tell me if anyone is OOC or if something doesn't make sense. Feel free to review.**

**And a special thanks to **_**mopedblue**_** for being the first person to favorite this story and **_** .Razorblades**_** for being the first to alert this story and **_** . .xxx **_**for also alerting.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**PunksXeChick**_** for being the first reviewer, thanks again sis!**

* * *

**CH2**

Helena frowned as the train got closer to Lincoln. She hoped her sister, Lillian, managed to lie to Nathan. She had told her husband she was going to see Lily, when in actuality Helena had gone to see Mr Holmes and Dr Watson. Lily knew to tell Nathan that Helena got a slight touch of food poisoning and had been resting from vomitting all day. If Nathan knew she was up to, she feared Lily, the detective and Dr Watson would be hurt.

"Will he be waiting for you at the station?" John asked.

"No, I purposedly bought the tickets for when he was at work. I didn't know if he would over react or not to seeing me exiting with you. Speaking of that, wait five minutes after I exit the train to leave. There are a few hotels you can stay at but please don't tell anyone I'm the reason why you're here. Nathan has friends all over town and undoubtly they would tell him if you're obvious or if you are seen to visibly talk to me. Text me. He gives me that much privacy, because usually I'm only texting my sister or my friend Bethany."

"So when did you suspect your husband of his disappearance exactly?" Sherlock asked.

"The day after when I saw Nathan's left hand. His knuckles were split and scabbing over...and there was a bit of blood in the small diamond on his wedding band. Then there was the blood on the tip of his shoe. I didn't see it right away because the shoe was dark, it wasn't until the blood turned brown. He also had a large bruise on his side with an imprint of a ring-a ring I knew Liam wore." Helena sighed, "He said he got into a row with one of his mates, but I didn't believe him. None of them acted like they were in a fight."

"Is there any place that Nathan would go off to think or be alone? Maybe for hours on end or where no one goes to?" John leaned forward.

"Not really. He's always came home an hour and a half after work. He goes to the pub with his mates twice every weekend, otherwise he's at home either helping with some more repairs, playing the piano, or in his study correcting papers. He never really goes anywhere. Claims he wants to make sure he's there to protect me if anyone tries to break in." She answered.

"But you think he's just keeping tabs on you?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow as she nodded, "He suspects you may know something. He has _White Knight_ Syndrome: he wants your love and affection through him saving you; so he can't outright question what you suspect lest he is removed from his place of adoration. He tried to shift the situation to fit his needs; he attempted to make you doubt Liam so you'll think Nathan saved you from his horrific brother. His whole life revolves around you and your hero-worship of him. Not a serial killer but still interesting."

"I wish I was stronger. I wouldn't be so dependent on him if I was." She ran a hand through her dark hair, "I could've done something. My Nan always said to never spend time on what she called the 'Oves'; the should'ves, could'ves, would'ves, because then you don't have time for now; but I can't help it."

"We'll do what we can to find out about your brother-in-law." John reassured her. Sherlock rolled his eyes. The odds were against them even finding the man's dead body.

As the train began to pull into the stop, Helena stood and grabbed her bag before heading out. She reminded them to wait five minutes before leaving the compartment.

"Helena!" Her eyes widened as she turned and saw Nathan walking to her. His smile turned into a frown at her expression, "I guess you're more surprised then I thought you'd be."

"I-I am...I was hoping to get home and get cleaned up before you saw me. I must look a fright, I've spent most of my time with Lily either being asleep or being sick. I'm sure I look awful." She quickly lied, and hated herself for it.

Nathan grinned, "Nonsense. You could never look awful to me. Your hair could be a mess, no make-up, old clothes covered in dirt, and to me you'd be the most beautiful woman in all of creation."

"Thanks honey." She smiled, and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. She was at war with herself. Part of her feared him-even hated him, but the other part still loved him...still clung to the image of him at the beginning of their relationship. She didn't know if she really could leave him, even if he really was responsible for Liam's disappearance. A small part of her, deep in her heart, hated Liam; had he never came to live with them, she could have lived in ignorance and happiness with her husband. She would have never doubted him, never feared him, never knew anything else other than how much she loved him.

"Let's go home. I have a surprise waiting for you." He hugged her.

"What is it?" Helena asked. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Sherlock and John discreetly watching them.

"If I tell you then it won't be a surprise, my love." Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Nathan removed his hands from over Helena's eyes. Her jaw dropped at the sight; a small, wriggly Red Setter puppy sitting in a basket on the coffee table. Its little tail began to wag furiously as it yipped in excitement. Nathan smiled and asked, "Do you like her?"

"I love her, thank you!" Helena beamed and kissed him before picking the puppy up. "What's her name?"

"I want you to pick. She is for you." He wrapped his arms around his wife. "I missed you."

"I missed you too...I know! How about Poppy? Since she's red I figure it's a good name." She shrugged in his embrace.

"Perfect." Nathan kissed her temple, "Let's go out to dinner."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Helena bit her lip.

"Let's just grab a bite at the pub. Incase you don't feel up to anything too fancy." He suggested.

Helena thought it over for a minute before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Sherlock didn't know whether to frown or smirk on how he saw Helena react to her husband. Frown, from how affectionate she was with a potential murderer; smirk, from how calm she was and did not give away anything to the truth. A part of him was impressed. Most people, suspecting a spouse of murder, often acted nervous, somewhat distant, or anxious; but Helena acted calmly and treated her husband the same way she probably did on a daily basis.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" John asked. If his voice wasn't enough, his eyes gave away just how worried he was for her.

"She'll be fine. She reacted in a calm and logical manner-if she acted nervous or anxious then he would know something was wrong. Instead she acted as if it was any other day." He answered.

"But still..." The ex-Army doctor sighed, "Do you think he had anything to do with that student Helena said committed suicide? She did say he acted almost as if he knew she was dead."

"Obviously, he did. He was having the affair, but due to the brother's visit and him subsequently growing closer to Helena, Nathan became increasingly agitated and lost focus on keeping it secret. The day he overheard them talking, he most likely saw the shirt with the evidence and reacted thusly: he called his colleague to tell them of a student he was worried about killing herself, told his wife he rebuked a first time attempt of the student to seduce him, and must have waited until Helena was asleep to sneak out to end the affair. On his way he realized that he could be blackmailed; either the student could threaten to tell his wife making her want to leave him or tell the college and he could risk getting caught and Helena learning of what happened. He calls the girl to tell her he's on his way, gets to her home and convinces her to get in the bath-probably tells her he wants to join her-then while she's waiting, he grabs a blade and slits her wrists." Sherlock explained, "It would look like an actual suicide, and the colleague would vouch that Nathan had alerted them of the depressed girl."

"He would know the girl was dead and Helena wouldn't be able to question whether or not he was right." John nodded. The duo rented a simple grey car at a local car rental, and drove into town looking for an inn that would give them the best advantage to learn without causing attention.

* * *

Helena giggled as Nathan recounted what had happened the day before at work. Apparently one of the other professors was out ill and her replacement had accidently went to the wrong room.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard it from a student, but after meeting Professor Heartford I could understand how someone would shriek after walking into one of the art classes. Poor chap wasn't expecting to turn around and see the nude, hairy male model." He chuckled.

"I bet you'd react the same." She smiled.

"Probably. Anyway, what are your plans for tomorrow? I was thinking that after work we could take Poppy for a nice long walk in the country." Nathan said taking a bite of one of his chips.

"I have work for the morning and errands for the afternoon, I'm sorry." She shrugged, trying to sell her lie. She had decided to check in with Sherlock and John to see if they had any idea of where to start, and Helena would pretend to have errands incase anyone saw her. She knew no one in town really knew Nathan and would answer his questions thinking they were more of a worried husband checking to make sure his wife was safe then a jealous and overprotective man keeping tabs on her.

Before Liam, she would believe it as well. She never realized that his constant calls during the day and calling her neighbors, co-workers, and his friends were him making sure he knew what she was doing every minute she wasn't in his sight. Slowly she saw the truth.

"It's okay, love. Maybe tomorrow then. So what did you and Lillian do before you got sick?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Helena knew he was looking for the truth and calmly answered.

"We went looking at the shops. I was thinking of getting some nice end tables for the sitting room, and maybe a few new bookcases for your office. The ones we already have are nice but I was thinking something brighter. Your office, I'm afraid, is rather gloomy." She smirked.

"Ouch! All right...you can paint it. Anything but pink, purple, or teal." Nathan chuckled. Helena smiled warmly, she loved his smile the most; but a part of her felt hatred towards him and her love for him.

* * *

John Watson was often surprised by Sherlock. Despite being his friend for quite some time now, there was still a great many things he didn't know. At the present he was watching the consulting detective question an elderly widower. John couldn't believe the tact, gentleness, and care he used to get the answers without making the man angery enough to kick them out.

"Mr Dubenich, you had been a neighbor to the Hardwicks for twenty years?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. I knew Grace and her two sons, Nathan and Liam, well. Poor things...Never the same when Jack died." The elderly man sighed.

"How well did the brothers get on? Did they fight alot?" John asked.

"No more then normal brothers...except, sometimes Liam would have a bruise or cradle his arm funny. Never saw him outside getting hurt and didn't hear him in the house." Mr Dubenich frowned, "Between you and me, I think Nathan broke."

"Broke? Explain." Sherlock leaned closer.

"Broke. His mind anyway. He was really close to his father, his little doppleganger. Jack died in a car accident one morning and Nathan seemed to just close off. He would stare at you with empty eyes. Once I saw him hit another boy in the neighborhood with a large stick because the boy took his toy plane. The boy was sent to the hospital for a concussion."

"Why didn't you report it?" Dubenich looked into his tea cup with saddness.

"I didn't want Grace to go through any more pain. She was friends with my dear Ellie, and I felt bad for her. I just prayed Nathan was going through a phase and would outgrow it. What has he done?" The old man whispered the last part.

"We think he is responsible for Liam's disappearance." Sherlock answered, "His wife Helena is afraid he did something."

"Is she all right?" Mr Dubenich's brows furrowed.

"She's somewhat frightened. She wants to leave him because she found evidence of him cheating. If he did something to Liam and Liam is still alive, he could be held responsible and face Nathan's wrath."

"Poor thing. I'll ask around some of the others from when the boys were younger, they might know a few things." Dubenich stated.

"Thank you. See if they know if Nathan had anyplace he would go when he was younger to be alone or any place that might be special to him." Sherlock replied, "Every minute Helena's life will be in more danger once Nathan learns of her suspicions."

Sherlock and John met the other's gaze before heading out to search for the officer and doctor at Jack Hardwick's death.

**A/N: So let me know if it was good, or if anyone is OOC. I didn't give any specifics on buildings because I don't have a map of Lincoln yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank Lotus Blossom88 and Regin for adding this to their alerts.**

**BTW I will be posting a poll. Is Liam alive but locked away? Or, did Nathan really kill him? Vote to decide his fate!**

**Ch3**

Sherlock and John sat in the parlor of the former Vicar Devon Harris. According to Mr Dubenich, Vicar Harris had been the priest when Nathan and Liam were both children and knew a bit more about them.

"Sir, did you suspect Liam of the theft of the church's money?" John asked. Sherlock noticed instantly how Harris froze for half of a second before answering.

"At the time yes, I did. He had a tendency to sneak off during the sermons, and was very quiet about everything. He wasn't in church that day, but I learned a week later that he had an alibi. Nathan had been the one to tell me that Liam had been sneaking into my office, but I never said where the money was when it was stolen."

"How long was the relationship between your son and Liam last?" Sherlock asked.

"H-how did-" Harris looked alarmed at them. Sherlock smirked.

"You froze for half a second, meaning you did not expect that question. Obviously you had suspected him of being troubled and assumed he would steal as a sign of his un-religous life. However when you learned he was sneaking off to be your son, who was his alibi to that night, you didn't reveal it lest it reveals your own son's homosexuality." The detective took a sip of his coffee, "Also the photo on the mantle shows your son and a man, to some it would look like a friend, but they are standing close enough to suggest a romantic closeness; they are leaning slightly towards one another much like couples would do; the ring visible on the man next to your son indicates he is married but is not near any of the women in the photograph. This leads to the only conclusion, your son is gay. To keep his secret safe you had to keep quiet."

"I didn't want to reveal either boy's secret. I didn't know much about Liam but Nathan always seemed so trustworthy. When he said he saw Liam, I knew I was fooled twice. I still held hope that Nathan would return the money...but then I saw." Harris ran a shaking hand through his white hair.

"What did you see?" John leaned closer, trying to calm down the elderly vicar.

"I saw Nathan bashing his mother's beloved cockatiel with a rock. He had the bird in a large clear bag and was hitting it over, and over, and over. I never saw darkness until that day. His eyes held joy at the animal's death. I learned from his mother that Nathan had 'accidently' let it out when it bit him as nathan tried to feed it. I couldn't tell her what I saw. She practically clung to her children after her husband's death."

"Sir, we believe Nathan killed his brother and a young woman. We also suspect him of his mother's death." Sherlock remarked. "His wife is afraid to leave him until she knows what has happened to Liam."

"I will pray for her." Harris whispered.

* * *

Helena walked down the sidewalk, Poppy leading the way on her leash, as she walked to the bookstore. She had ordered an out-of-stock dessert cookbook and was going to pick it up before sneaking off to Bethany's cafe where she was going to meet Mr Holmes and Dr Watson. She had explained to Bethany what had happened and the older redhead had instantly promised to keep quiet and offer her business to hide them when they needed to talk. She had been texted that they learned of a few things but it might not be helpful.

She collected her book, spending five minutes to converse with the shop keep out of politeness, before heading down the street. Helena entered the little cafe and walked directly to the table somewhat hidden by a partition where Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were already sitting.

"Hello, did you have trouble finding anything?" She asked, picking up Poppy and holding the puppy close.

"Not really. We tracked down a former neighbor who revealed Nathan was rather unsound as a child after his father's death. He then gave us the names of several others who would know about the boys." John answered.

"The vicar had seen homicidal tendencies in Nathan, but so far nothing as to where he would either stash someone or hide a body." Sherlock added, "Has Nathan ever reminisced about his childhood? Places he liked to visit?"

"No...he only ever mentioned his father was dead and his brother was a bit of trouble. He always said he didn't like to think about the past when he has so much to look forward to." Helena shrugged. She wanted to slap herself for not seeing it sooner, Nathan was hiding the things he did as a young man and now she had no idea what kind of person she married. She inwardly berated herself for being so stupid.

"Helena, you are not stupid. You fell in love with the idea of love. As a child, I believe you must have read or been told fairy-tales of knights, princes, '_true-love_' and all that rubbish," Sherlock rolled his eyes, "So when he saved you from being mugged, you felt like a damsel being saved by a heroic knight you believed to be your prince. You wanted something like that, and allowed yourself to fall quickly. As I said: _you are not stupid_. Coming from me...that is close to a compliment."

"He is right about that." John interjected. Helena didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

"I just wish I had used some common sense. He rarely spoke about anything too personal yet I didn't suspect anything." She took a shaky breath to keep the tears at bay.

"Let's try to lighten up the air a bit." John smiled and reached towards the puppy, "Pretty little dog, what's her name?"

"Poppy. Nathan got her for me before I got back." Helena smiled as she scratched the dog behind the ears, "She's a-"

"Red Setter." Sherlock interrupted, "Smart dogs."

"Did either of you have a dog growing up? Lily was allergic so my family never got one when I was a girl."

"No I didn't but I believe Sherlock had one...a Red Setter too, isn't that right?" John looked at the consulting detective. Sherlock nodded but seemed to be in quiet thought.

"I should go. I still need to go to the market, and then the cleaners to get Nathan's favorite suit." Helena glanced at the clock.

As she left the cafe, Sherlock contemplated the things he had learned over the case so far. It was strange that he hadn't approached the answer yet.

* * *

Helena sat in the sitting room trying to read an old Agatha Christie mystery but her eyes kept straying to the clock on the wall. Nathan would be home at any minute, dinner was on the table, but since that afternoon she couldn't relax. A part of her was terrified that Nathan would snap at any moment and hurt her-kill her even-if she upset him.

She remembered a time when she couldn't wait for Nathan to get home, to spend time with him, just to be with him. Helena felt her heart breaking. She would miss those nights. The nights when they would sit next to each other, Helena leaned into his embrace, on the sofa as he read a book aloud to her. She would miss the nights when the radio played softly in the evening and Nathan would dance with her around the room in the firelight.

She sighed and closed her book, picking Poppy off the floor and holding her close.

"I love him...but I fear him. What do I do? I don't think I can stop loving him." She whispered into the puppy's soft red fur. She thought over what Sherlock had said. If she was in love with the thought of love, then why couldn't she fall out of love just as fast? Why did it feel like she couldn't breathe?

* * *

Nathan felt his shoulders sag as the weariness began to set in. He had left work early, his last class having been in the middle of the afternoon, and had gone with his mates to the pub. He had been enjoying himself, having only one beer to keep from being pissed and not getting home to his wife; when his best mate Paul began to talk. Paul had several beers, and while severely inebriated, began to make lewd comments about Helena.

Nathan felt his anger spike at his friend's comments on how he would pay Nathan for a night with her, how she should wear mini skirts and halter tops. He didn't appreciate that. Helena belonged to Nathan and Nathan alone. He refused to allow some slob to speak about her that way.

He followed Paul out of the pub and offered to drive him home. When he got into Nathan's car, instead of driving the drunk man home Nathan drove out to the country. His grip on the steering wheel was exceptionally tight, his knuckles were nearly as white as bone. When he drove far enough out, he pulled Paul out of the car and led him into the woods.

Nathan used a heavy tree branch he saw on the ground and began to beat Paul with it. He kept hitting him as Paul laid helpless on the ground. Soon Paul's face was completely smashed in, covered in so much blood that some patches of blood appeared black. Nathan checked over himself and smirked, he only had blood on his cardigan and hands. He drove back to his office where he kept an extra set of clothes and washed the blood off of his hands and face as a precaution and changed his clothes.

He parked his car in front of his home and sighed. He would have to tell Helena that he and Paul had a falling out over Paul's comments on her. Nathan had put his marriage to her over a twenty year friendship, and he knew she would feel bad and blame herself. He would make it up to her tomorrow, he would buy her a new dress and take her to dinner in a very nice restaurant. He would also need flowers.

Nathan would do anything for her...he loved her too much to lose her.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted another chapter to show how conflicted Helena is. Also what do you think of Nathan's part at the end? I wanted to show a bit of how he is.**


End file.
